Un cumpleaños diferente
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: OS.Secuela de "Una inexplicable y dolorosa partida". Es 11 de septiembre ¿Cómo será el cumpleaños de Nessie tras la muerte de su padre? ¿Qué sentirán ella y su madre al recibir una particular visita esa noche?  ¿Quién es ese visitante?. TH.


**Avisos previos:**

*la trama y los personajes de **"Crepúsculo"** son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La canción "**Historia de un sueño"** es propiedad de La Oreja de Van Gogh

*Este Oneshoot es una "secuela" de "Una inexplicable y dolorosa partida". Veamos qué sucedió tras la muerte de Edward. Además, este fic está escrito en honor a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, quien – literariamente- nació inesperadamente un 11 de septiembre del 2006.

**Un cumpleaños diferente**

**11-09-2011**

**Chicago, Illinois.**

**BPOV**

Me desperté temprano esta mañana. Era el cumpleaños de mi princesita. Renesmee ya tenía 6 años, pero este año iba a ser muy diferente. Cada año, Edward y yo nos levantábamos juntos y le preparábamos un rico desayuno a nuestra niña y se lo llevábamos a su cuarto. Mi esposo era el encargado de llevar la bandeja mientras yo la despertaba para poder felicitarla por su día especial. Aunque ya no fuéramos los dos quien la despertáramos, no dejaría de hacerlo. Antes de bajar a la cocina, saque del ático el regalo que ambos le habíamos hecho meses antes. Decidí entregárselo en la fiesta con toda la familia.

Al bajar, entre a la cocina y prepare el tradicional desayuno de cumpleaños de mi pequeña y lo coloqué en la bandeja; en ella llevaba leche, algo de fruta, tostadas con miel y una barrita de chocolate. Al tenerla lista, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su cuarto.

Mi pequeña dormía tranquilamente, pero notaba en su rostro el rastro de las lágrimas; sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojitos estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto. Sabía lo difícil que sería para ella este día. Su padre solía llevarla al parque y luego volvían a casa, donde ya estábamos todos esperándolos para festejar.

-despierta, mi vida – le susurré, despertándola.

-¿mami?- preguntó, somnolienta.

-sí, linda. Despierta – le sonreí – feliz cumpleaños, pequeña

-gracias, mami – sonrió tristemente.

-se cómo te sientes, linda- la anime – también extraño a tu padre, pero no podemos estar tristes y dejar que esto nos destruya. No creo que a tu padre le guste que estemos como dos lloronas todo el tiempo.-dije, logrando que se riera – ahora, a desayunar para que después poder bañarnos y ponernos bonitas para las visitas.

-¿Quién viene, mami?

-tus abuelitos, tus primos, tus padrinos, tus primos, tus amiguitos y el resto de la familia Cullen.

-¿vienen Seth y Leah?

-sí, vienen con tu tío Sam y tu tía Emily.

-¿y Millie? – pregunto.

-cariño, Millie está en su casita en el jardín, ella vive aquí.

-cierto – rio, comenzando a comer.

Saber que mi familia y mis amigos vendrían me dio el ánimo para comenzar el día. Mi niña y yo estábamos aún muy afectadas por lo ocurrido. En medio de todo el dolor, supe que ya se habían recuperado más restos del avión chileno; ya han recuperado a 13 de los 21 fallecidos en el accidente del 2 de septiembre recién pasado. Todo el mundo había comentado la noticia y, hasta el día de hoy, se sentía una gran tristeza ante lo ocurrido. Recuerdo haber conocido a las parejas de los compañeros de Edward en el acto de homenaje.

Jen, Victoria e Irina sufrieron la perdida de Riley, James y Laurent respectivamente. Irina sufría lo mismo que yo al tener un pequeño de tan solo 4 años. El pequeño Garrett lloraba a mares en el acto en la base militar al saber que su padre no iba a volver. Renesmee lloraba silenciosamente, escondiendo su carita en mi cuello, para que nuestra despedida no fuera más dolorosa.

Cuando mi pequeña termino de desayunar, nos bañamos rápidamente y la ayude a vestirse con un vestido que le habíamos regalado para la navidad anterior; era un vestido de una suave y bella tela de color azul turquesa con bordados de mariposas y flores azules en el ruedo y con mangas hasta los codos. Peiné su cabello, ya perfumado con su shampoo de fresas, en un pequeño moño, lo cual resaltaba sus bonitos rizos. Ese día se puso unos zapatos blancos junto con sus medias celestes. Le coloque un chaleco color crema para que no tuviera frio y bajamos para preparar la mesa para los amiguitos que vendrían a verla. Ella puso los platos de cartón y los vasitos mientras que yo colocaba los dulces y las botellitas de bebida junto a los platos.

Cuando ella ya estuvo lista, yo me cambie de la ropa que traía en la mañana a un vestido largo de tela lisa de color celeste y unos zapatos bajos blancos a juego.

La gente comenzó a llegar un par de horas después de que almorzáramos. Mis padres y los señores Masen fueron los primeros en llegar junto a mi hermana Emily, Sam y mis sobrinos Seth y Leah. Luego llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y su pequeña Lillian junto al resto de la familia Cullen, que estaba compuesta por Carlisle y su esposa Esme, Emmett y Alice, la cual estaba casada con el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper. Junto a ellos, estaban los pequeños retoños de la familia, Lillian y Cole. Después llegaron sus amiguitos del colegio y la fiesta fue muy divertida.

Cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde, Rosalie la instó a abrir sus regalos. Sus amiguitos le regalaron juguetes y cajitas con dulces, la familia le trajo ropa y cuentos infantiles.

En ese momento, le pedí ayuda a Rosalie para bajar el regalo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho para ella.

-princesa, este es el regalo que tu padre y yo teníamos para ti – sonreí – él hizo esto para ti.

-¿en serio? – pregunto, con los ojitos brillantes, comenzando a abrir el regalo.

El regalo hecho a mano era una casa de muñecas mediana de madera clara, pintada de color violeta con techo morado. La idea de regalarle aquella casa había surgido dos meses atrás, mientras pensábamos en cómo podíamos guardar sus muñecas. Él recordó que Nessie quería tener una. Al verla, sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que le provocaba recordar que su padre ya no estaba. Al notarlo, la abracé, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Después de que abrió los regalos, las horas pasaron rápidamente para ambas y pronto llegó la hora de dormir. Esa noche la arropé y la dormí con una canción que amábamos y que nos traía el recuerdo del hombre más importante en nuestras vidas. Ella se durmió rápidamente y eso me permitió dormir tranquila.

**TPOV**

Nessie se durmió agotada por todo lo que había jugado aquella tarde. Su cumpleaños había sido divertido, pero habían faltado aquellos abrazos que la protegían y le mostraban el amor que su padre le profesaba tanto a ella como a su madre.

Cuando ya estaba profundamente dormida, tuvo un bello sueño. Una figura alta entró por la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el balconcito de esta y se dirigió a su cama para luego sentarse en ella.

[**Nota:** Escuchen la canción señalada al principio de la historia para darle mayor emotividad a las escenas que vienen]

La pequeña, en medio de su sueño, abrió sus ojitos para encontrarse con su querido padre. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a él, quien la acuno en sus brazos como solía hacerlo antes. Él la miro dulcemente y ella se volvió a abrazar a su padre.

-papi… te extraño

-lo sé, yo también las extraño. Tienes que cuidar a tu madre.

-lo prometo. Te quiero, papi.

-yo también, princesa. ¿Viste la casa que te hicimos?

-¡si, esta preciosa, gracias! Pero te echo mucho de menos – susurró

-lo sé, pero no podemos retroceder el tiempo. Ustedes deben seguir adelante y nunca pelearse. Sé que harás travesuras pero no debes pelear con tu madre. Prométemelo

-lo prometo…

-ahora, a dormir. Ya tengo que irme.

-¿te vas?... no, papi, quédate.

-sabes que no se puede, pequeña. Te amo

-yo también te amo, papi.

En su habitación, Bella sintió que le acariciaban la mejilla. Sin notar que era un sueño, despertó para encontrarse con su amado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se abrazó a su cintura.

-tranquila, Bells. Yo estoy bien.

-…- la mujer no pudo emitir palabras y lloro al terminar de asimilar la verdad – Lo sé, pero te extraño. Me duele saber que ya no estarás a mi lado cuando despierte.

-fue inesperado, lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, mi vida. No era una decisión nuestra.

-Lo se… no tienes idea de cuan feliz fui contigo.

-yo también fui muy feliz. Eso me permitió estar tranquilo después de enviarte ese mensaje. Debes ser feliz, preciosa. Tienes a nuestra princesa contigo. Cuídala por mí. Y como te dije, _no me olvides pero..._

_-no te quedes estancada en mi recuerdo – _dijo, citando las palabras del mensaje.- te lo prometo, cielo.

-también debes cuidar de Millie – dijo él, riéndose – yo ya no estoy, así que tienes que ayudar a Nessie para que la bañen. Pero ustedes deben bañar a Millie, no Millie a ustedes.

-no puedes alardear, siempre terminabas empapado.

-lo sé, pero aun así el baño es para Millie – recalcó, riéndose junto a su esposa

Él la miro unos momentos y sonrió

-conocerte fue lo más bello que me paso en la vida, Bella. Éramos tan diferentes y resultamos ser más compatibles de lo que imaginábamos.

-sí. Agradezco al cielo el momento en que decidí venir a Chicago. Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Conocí a la familia que no tuve y al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

-no. Tú eres lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dulce, atenta, tímida pero sociable y una muchacha que siempre estaba ahí para dar un consejo al que lo necesitara.

-y tu; amable, extrovertido, caballero, con gran amor por la patria, servicial y muy amigable.

-sé que estarás bien, Bells. No estás sola, así que no te dejes caer, linda.

-lo recordaré.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos, sintiendo el dolor al saber que esta seria la última vez que se verían.

-Siento no haberme despedido correctamente. Sé que va a sonar doloroso, pero preferiría haberme despedido personalmente.

-aquí estas, cielo. No fue tu culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

-me refiero a que realmente pudiéramos despedirnos. Esto… esta situación, es parte de tu subconsciente. Esto no es real aunque ambos lo veamos así…

-te vi con mis propios ojos en el acto de la base militar.

-si… pero yo a ti no… te deje sola y prometí jamás hacerlo.

-las cosas de Dios no las decide el hombre, mi vida. Tú cumpliste tu promesa hasta el final. Sé que tu estarás para siempre en mi corazón y en el de Nessie, además de los corazones de las personas a las que conocías. Estarás vivo ahí. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

-y tú en el mío, aunque haya dejado de latir. Siempre estaré contigo, Bella.

La pareja se abrazó dulcemente y compartió su último beso. Ella lo miro, ya más tranquila, y supo que era hora de la despedida; entre las cortinas se asomaba la tenue luz solar de la mañana.

-es hora ¿verdad?

-sí, ya es hora, linda. Cuídate y, por favor, sé feliz.

-lo haré…. Te amo.

-te amo.

Tras esas dulces palabras, ella se durmió y él se marchó. Al despertarse, sintió los pasos de su hija, quien se acercaba corriendo hasta su cuarto. La pequeña se veía sonriente y se subió a la cama de su madre para abrazarla.

-mami, no vas a adivinar quién me vino a ver.

-sí, lo sé – rio, intuyendo lo que pasaba – también me visito ayer.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién fue?

-tu padre… vino a despedirse.

-¿también lo viste?

-sí, princesa. También vino a verme. Quería asegurarse de que estábamos bien.

La pequeña sonrió al saber que su padre las estaba cuidando

-mi papi era el mejor…

-Sí, linda. Y siempre estará con nosotras. Siempre que lo extrañes, cierra tus ojos y recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos – sonrió, mientras ambas miraban un portarretratos con una foto de los tres. Fotografía que pronto ampliaron y convirtieron en un cuadro que adorno su sala, un valioso cuadro que las mantenía junto al hombre más importante de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
